Recollections of a Tekkaman
by Tekkaman Shard
Summary: A Teknoman/Tekkaman-Blade based story. (Chapters 1-3 only)
1. Default Chapter Title

Recollections of a Tekkaman By Brandon Atkinson 

Copyrights: -Teknoman / Tekkaman-Blade and related characters are property of Sotsu-Tatsunoko Productions Inc. / Saban entertainment. 

NOTE: This story contains a fair amount of bad language - you have been warned! This is my first FanFic, so it may not be as good as others you might have read. Also opinions (good or bad) are greatly welcomed. Email me at autobot_city@hotmail.com. 

Recollections of a Tekkaman By Brandon Atkinson 

PROLOGUE 

In Global Year 193, Aliens known as Radam invaded the Earth and turned most of the population into "Primary Bodies"(partially transformed humans that lack many of the abilities that fully transformed humans gain when they become Tekkamen. Humans that were completely transformed into Tekkamen ended up with super powerful weapons and nearly impenetrable armor.) 

Then, The Radam Warlord named Darkon (who was sent to supervise the invasion) and his evil Tekkamen Warriors (Gunnar, Saber, Ax, Lance, Rapier, and Sword) were defeated by the 'renegade' Tekkaman named Blade with the help of the Space Knights - a group of sorts, whose sole purpose is exploration and research. 

The Radam returned 10 years later, in Global Year 203, this time with a large battle fleet, and were again, defeated by a newly formed team of Space Knights and their Tekkamen - They found a SAFE way to transform the Primary Bodies into Full Tekkamen. 

However these weren't the only times that the Radam came to Earth. For they had come once before... 

In the year 2000 (later to be referred to as Global Year 0 by historians), an unknown object fell to the Earth, which was still staggering from the disastrous blow received courtesy of the Year 2000 computer glitch, from space and almost obliterated the southern polar region. The water level around the world was raised drastically, causing massive destruction and other natural disasters. Most of the global population perished because of these events. This disaster became to be known as 'The Cataclysm'. Shortly afterward, most of the people of earth moved on and resumed their normal lives, trying to forget the destruction that was caused. However, some people could not move on because something unusual had happened to them. Something terrible, that changed their lives forever. 

10 years after The Cataclysm, one person's life was forever changed... 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins 

Spring 2010 

Somewhere in the expanse of what used to be Northern Ontario, A man sat at a folding table beside a tent. In the dimming firelight, he was drawing a map of the area. Next to the map was a half empty bottle of Wiser's Oldest(c) Blended Canadian Whisky. 

"Ever since The Cataclysm, existing maps haven't been reliable, so now I am out here making new ones..." He thought to himself. "Ha! And my teachers said I'd never make it through high school! Boy did I prove them wrong! Now look at me, after spending the first 5 years of this millennium at college, I'm a freaking map maker!" He said while beaming with a sense of pride. 

He was Brandon Atkinson, Professional Cartographer. He was a man of about 30 years of age with brown hair and eyes. He had been hired by the local government to make a detailed survey of the area. He was being paid a lot of money in the new global currency that had been adopted shortly after Y2K (not to mention all the unknown computer viruses that were activated by it) screwed the planet over, in order to avoid the confusion while the World Banks' computers were down. But now, all of the really important computers were fixed (took long enough!). 

Brandon looked over to a small display that was next to the map as he reached for the whisky bottle. It was a portable GPS display. It displayed an approximation of his location and at which latitudinal and longitudinal points he was at. 

"Good thing this system is still working... without it I'd be really lost." he commented as he took a swig of whisky. He put the bottle back of the table. He continued his work for a while, then picked up his map to go and put it away. As he did so, he knocked the bottle of whisky over and its contents happened to splash all over the GPS display. There was a popping and crackling sounds and smoke began to rise out of the back of the display. 

The GPS display then suddenly exploded into many fragments. 

"SHIT!" He said as he covered his face with his arms, dropping his map on the ground.. 

After the smoke cleared, he surveyed the damage. The table had a blast mark on it where the GPS display had been. 

"It was bound to happen, stupid freaking piece of crap!" He said. Not only was he disappointed about the loss of the GPS, but also about the loss of his only bottle of whisky! 

"Hmmm... I thought only water made electronic things go screwy....guess I thought wrong." He said. 

He picked up his map and went over to the spot where he had stored his supplies and pulled out an old atlas, and brought it back to the table. He opened it up to the map of Canada and checked his longitudinal and latitudinal coordinates with what the GPS had showed him. 

According to the old atlas, he was at points W84.6 x N51.1, which was near Hudson's Bay (which is a lot bigger now). 

After he checked this, he decided to call it a night and put everything SAFELY away in the packs. He then got the packs ready to be loaded into the canoe the next day. Then he put out the fire and went to bed. 

*** 

In the morning Brandon broke camp and set off down the river in his canoe. The current was moving fast and he was enjoying it. Every so often he would stop and take a break and update his map. 

Later that afternoon, Brandon reached a part of the river that had split into 2 different directions. 

He decided to take the path on the left. After a while, however, he began to regret that decision due to the fact that the current was picking up very quickly and the canoe becoming hard to handle. The situation went from inconvenient to bad as the canoe went through a series of rapids and jagged rocks sticking up in the raging surf. Brandon and his canoe were being bumped from rock to rock pretty harshly. Then he hit a rock very hard and the front left side of the canoe was ripped to shreds. The canoe was now useless as a water craft but not as a floatation device. Brandon held onto the side of the destroyed canoe while he was tossed though the rough water. After a while of 'playing' driftwood, Brandon emerged from the rapids he was a little beat up but otherwise ok. The current was still moving fast, and Brandon was having trouble trying to keep his head above water, even though he was a pretty good swimmer, so he didn't really see the waterfall ahead. One moment he was being carried by the current and the next he was falling. 

Brandon plunged into a pool or something at the bottom of the waterfall. He went down pretty deep and as he started to float back to the surface, he felt something grab his leg. he looked down to see what it was but couldn't see anything because of the murky water. 

He tried to get out of its grasp but could not. The thing continued to wrap around his leg and he passed out as it pulled him deeper into the abyss. 

End Chapter 1 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Recollections of a Tekkaman By Brandon Atkinson 

Chapter 2: Transformation 

Time and Place: Unknown 

When Brandon regained consciousness, he found that he could breathe, and that he was in some kind of reddish-orange colored liquid that was faintly glowing. 

He tried to remember how he got into this situation but his memory kept drawing a blank. Then, some reddish colored strands were wrapping themselves around his body. He tried to struggle but found that he couldn't move, because the strand-like things were preventing him from making any movement. He was kept like that for a long time, so to keep him from going crazy due to endless boredom, he looked back into the memories of his life. He saw happy moments like the birth of his little brother, the new beagle puppy his dad brought home, his graduation from high school, and sad moments like the deaths of his family in the massive earth quake that struck the region where his family lived in 2001, their funerals, and the burials of some of his friends who had also died in the quake. Brandon barely choked back a sob as he watched these events. 

Then the pain began. Brandon experienced pain unlike which he had never know existed. It seemed as if every nerve in his body was on fire. The excruciating pain continued for sometime, not allowing him to fall into the unconsciousness which he sought, but it did almost make him go insane. Once, he thought he saw a spider-like creature (like something out of the Alien movies) move toward him. It suddenly stopped advancing toward him, though it did certainly make an attempt to continue its path, it seemed as if it had been stopped by an invisible wall. Then it made a startled sound or something and disappeared suddenly. The pain continued through this but Brandon no longer cared as he was becoming used to this level of pain. He began to drift into a forced slumber and as he did so, he thought he heard in his mind a woman's voice that said: 

"It will be all right. The worst is over, sleep now. I will not let it hurt you anymore." 

And with that, Brandon completely fell asleep. 

*** 

When Brandon awoke, he found himself lying on the bank of the lagoon near the waterfall. He got up and looked around. He saw only the forest and the river and the waterfall. The waterfall looked to be about 30 feet high. 

"Holy Shit. I survived that?!" He thought. 

Brandon happened to look down into the water at the edge of the bank just then and got a surprise. The reflection in the water was not of a human face, but that of an armored person! Not only did he feel different but he looked different too. 

"What the..." He half-whispered in amazement. He then noticed that his voice sounded different. 

Brandon knelt down and continued to stare at his reflection for sometime. Then he noticed that the diamond-shaped thing on his forehead was blinking slowly on and off, he then felt a presence near him. 

He stood up and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He now felt a second presence. 

"This is way too weird, like something out of the Highlander movies." He thought to himself. 

He then wished that he was holding a weapon of some kind and suddenly a bladed weapon appeared in his right hand. It looked like a scimitar but was made out of roughly hewn jade. 

Brandon took one look at his new weapon and said: "Cool." 

Then he said in a loud voice: 

"I know you're there. Show yourselves this instant!" 

He sensed movement nearby and saw two armored figures step out from behind the waterfall. One was male, holding a sword in each hand. He was covered in black, blue, and white armor. The other armored figure, was definitely female, was wearing yellow, pink, orange, and red armor. She had long red hair. She was holding a long elaborate-looking staff, which had a large sparkling jewel on its top. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Brandon asked. Instinctively he held his weapon in front of him in a defensive position. 

"We are not here to fight you." The male figure said. 

"Then why are you here?" Brandon asked, a little confused. 

"We are here to help you. I am Blaze and this is IceBlade, whom you know by another name." The female figure spoke. 

"He doesn't look like anyone I'd know." Brandon responded. 

The person known as Blaze nodded to the one called IceBlade. Suddenly IceBlade was engulfed in a column of white light. when the column of light faded, where the armored warrior stood, there was now a human in his place. He looked about 30, had short hazel-brown hair, and was wearing jeans, boots, and a sweater. 

"Now do I look like anyone you'd know?" he asked. 

Brandon strained his memory to find any reference to the person who was standing before him. He got a response. It hit him like a ton of bricks! This was his best friend before the dark times, before The Cataclysm. 

"Carter? Is that you?" he asked. 

"Hello, old friend, It's been a while." 

"By the Gods! I haven't seen you since the quake." 

"I am sure you must have questions, But first what is your name?" Blaze interrupted. 

"Well, my name is..." Brandon started to reply. "I am..." He tried again. "Why can't I remember my own name?" He asked even more confused. 

"All will be explained in due time." Blaze said. 

"Well, what name do you get when you try to remember who you are?" IceBlade asked. 

"I get the name 'Shard'." He replied. 

"That's the name that you were given by the TeknoPod. You are no longer who you used to be." Blaze said. 

"Think of it as assuming a new identity." IceBlade said. 

He shrugged his shoulders and said: "Ok. I am Shard... wait a minute, What's a Teknopod? and what the hell have I become?!?" 

Blaze smiled beneath her helmet, and with that she began to explain about what he and they were. 

End chapter 2 ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Recollections of a Tekkaman By Brandon Atkinson 

Chapter 3 - Blaze 

The day was growing very late as the air sung with the sound of blades clashing as IceBlade and Shard were in the midst of a training battle (one of many in which IceBlade almost always won). Shard blocked a knockout blow from his friend, and broke away to begin his counter-attack. He suddenly disappeared in a blur of lines, and suddenly reappeared behind a startled IceBlade. "Wha-! Where'd he go?" IceBlade said. 

"RIGHT HERE!" Shard exclaimed. He was about to deliver his own knockout punch when someone said "ENOUGH!" The person who said that stepped out of the tree-line as IceBlade and Shard changed back into their human forms. She was the Teknoman known as Blaze. Now in her human form, she was strikingly beautiful. At least Shard thought so when he first saw her. 

She had long auburn hair, was of slim build and she wore the same survival outfit as IceBlade when he was human. 

"It's time for the evening meal. Get cleaned up, while I'll make us something to eat." Blaze stated. She went back to the campsite and began to rummage around in the supplies. 

Later while The trio of warriors were eating their dinner of improvised soup and Bannock - a hard, flat type of bread that is cooked in a frying pan - Shard asked a question. 

"Blaze, do you know where the Teknopod that transformed me came from?" He asked. "I know its not like anything that's native to Earth." 

Blaze had told him what the Teknopods were and what he and IceBlade and herself were, but not where they had come from. 

"Shard, do you remember what you heard about 'The Cataclysm' ?" IceBlade asked. 

"Only that shortly after the Investigative Team arrived, they disappeared. No sign of them was ever found." Replied Shard. 

"In order to answer your question Shard, I must tell you about what happened at Antarctica 10 years ago which resulted in the Investigative Team's disappearance." She said. 

"My name used to be Julia Winchester, and I was the leader of that Investigative Team." Blaze started. 

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Shard. Julia Winchester was the best archeologist in the world, about a decade ago. The media reported that she and her team had disappeared while on an archaeological dig in the Andes Mountains in South America, very shortly after "The Cataclysm." 

"Shard, settle down and let me explain." She said. "The United Nations called my team in to assist in an investigation of whatever was in what was left of Antarctica. We were joined up with the best scientists and researchers in the world. Our group jumped from 10 to about 50 members. 

When we arrived in Antarctica, we got a total surprise. What we were to take a look at, was not some huge meteorite that had crashed as some people had thought, it was a damaged alien spaceship. For the first few days we did our preliminary work, analyzing the spacecraft's outer hull and conducting assorted experiments and such. Then, we were ordered to begin preparations to enter the damaged vessel." She paused briefly then she said: 

"The rest, I can't put into words so I will have to show you." 

"Huh? What do you mean, show me?" Shard asked. 

Blaze closed her eyes and then her expression blanked. The ghostly outlined shape of a Tekno-crystal formed on her forehead. One also formed on Shard's forehead. 

"Brace yourself, I went through the same as what you are about to." warned IceBlade 

Suddenly shard's mind was filled with images and sounds -- Blaze had initiated a mind-link, Shard realized. 

In Short order, they sorted themselves out and Shard began to make sense of them... 

*** 

10 years ago... 

"Command Base, this is Alpha Team. We've reached the site and are preparing to enter the vessel." Julia Winchester asked through her helmet radio. 

"Good luck Alpha, and be careful." Came the crackled reply. 

"Thanks." Julia switched off her radio and turned to her team. There were about 50 people in the group. 

"All right people, get yourselves together. We are going in through one of the ruptures in this side of the ship's hull." She announced. 

They carefully made their way into the alien ship. 

They slowly traveled through what appeared to be a large passageway that was covered in algae-like stuff. 

"This is incredible." Thought Julia. 

Eventually they made their way to a large low-lit room. There were giant purplish things hanging from the ceiling like chandeliers. 

"This is incredible." Said Matthew Dressing - another member of the Research Team. He touched one of the low hanging purplish things. "Fascinating." He half-whispered. 

"Matt, don't touch anything!" Julia hissed. 

"Sorry." Matt said apologetically. He then moved away to look at something else. 

Suddenly, the purple things on the ceiling began to glow simultaneously as a primitive growl began to emanate from all around the room. 

"What's happening?" Julia half-whispered. 

Then, the purple things began falling from the ceiling... They were creatures of some kind! And they started chasing after the Research Team! 

Screams of fear, surprise and terror filled the room as the members of the ill-fated research team were swallowed up one by one. 

Frightened people began to run in all directions, looking for any way to get out. Julia and Matthew ran from the horror that was following them. They didn't get very far. They got to the place where the entrance to the passageway used to be but it was gone. They were trapped! Suddenly they were surrounded. 6 or so of the creatures advanced on their location. There was no way out. A tentacle came out of nowhere and pulled Matthew into the shadows. 

"Julia! HELP ME!" he screamed as he was pulled into the darkness. 

"MATT!" Julia cried out. 

Julia reached for her firearm only to have it knocked out of her hand by one of the pods' tentacles. 

"Damn!" She thought. 

Just then , she happened to look up and saw one of the larger creatures descending from the ceiling, right on top of her! There wasn't even enough time for her to let out a scream. 

Then there was nothing but darkness. *** 

The mind-link ended. Shard shook his head to clear it somewhat. Shard had noticed that it had gotten dark while he was in the link. 

Blaze re-opened her eyes. The outline of her crystal was no longer on her forehead. 

"Now you know what happened." Blaze said 

"Yes...they were all captured and transformed. I have another question for you... What became of the other scientists who were adjusted by these creatures?" Shard asked. 

"Most of them died - they were the lucky ones. Others survived only to be twisted by the alien creatures into something evil. Some fought against the darkness and won. They somehow managed to escape. I was one of the few who got away." Blaze answered. 

"Unfortunately, now those few are getting fewer and fewer." IceBlade stated. 

"Yes, things are not looking very good for us right now..." Blaze began. 

"Why?" Shard asked inquiringly. 

"A very powerful Teknoman has been slaughtering the others. He has managed to find and kill all of those who will not serve him. The remaining survivors have gone into hiding, until I find and destroy this Teknoman." Blaze explained. 

"Who is this evil Teknoman?" Shard asked. 

"He is..." Blaze is about to answer when suddenly everyone's crystal outline appeared on their foreheads glowing intensely. 

"ME!" A voice thundered from the woods. 

Everyone stood up and looked around. They couldn't see anything. 

Then a figure walked out of the tree-line and joined the group. 

The newcomer was covered in pitch-black armor that made him look fierce in the fire light. He muttered a phrase or something that they couldn't make out, and pointed at IceBlade and Shard. Some kind of plant rapidly grew from the ground around Shard and IceBlade feet, wrapping around them, preventing them from moving. 

"I cant move!" said Shard struggling with his restraints. 

"Same here." replied IceBlade who was also struggling. 

"Who are you?" Shard asked. 

"I am Tekkaman Shrapnel, and I'll deal with you two once I kill your instructor. Muwahahaha!" He declares laughing evilly. 

"I have to get free of this somehow." thought shard. He began to struggle even harder against his restraints. 

"So we meet again Blaze or should I say, Julia. Heh heh heh." Shrapnel said chuckling quietly. 

"I don't know who you are/were, or what quarrel you have with me." Blaze told him. Suddenly Shrapnel's helmet disappeared, revealing his human face. 

"Now do you recognize me?" He asked. 

Everyone got a good look at his face. He had fiery red eyes, a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek, and slightly short black curly hair. 

"Matt?!?" gasped Blaze. "Oh my God..." 

"WHAT?!?" "No way!" Exclaimed IceBlade and Shard. 

"Yes it is I. I am glad that you remember who I am, even after all this time. But enough of this, I am here to fight!" Matt/Shrapnel stated as his helmet reappeared. 

"Then it's a fight you shall have." Blaze responded pulling out her crystal. 

"TEK-POWER!" She yelled. 

Blaze was engulfed in a column of orange light and she was once again covered in her brightly colored armor, holding her jeweled staff in an attack position. Blaze activated her jets and charged at her enemy. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled her battle cry. 

Shrapnel also charged with lance in hand. With a loud clang, they clashed. Sparks dispersed from where their weapons made contact with one another. They exchanged blows with one another for a while then they broke away from one another. Shrapnel charged at Blaze and they began to fight intensely, blocking each others attacks until finally one of blaze's punches got through and connected with Shrapnel's head. The force of the blow made him stagger back about a half dozen paces. 

"I can't forgive you for what you did to all of the others. I will avenge their deaths by destroying you!" Blaze shouted, breathing heavily. 

"HA! I'd like to see you try." He responded. "You know, the others fell easily and so will you... Then I will have the pleasure of crushing the lives of your comrads! But first, I will let their suffering begin with letting them watch you die!" 

"Take this!" Blaze yelled as she brought the jeweled end of her staff to bear on her adversary. 

The jewels on the end of her staff began to glow and the air around Blaze began to heat up at an incredible rate because of the gathering of energy. 

Shrapnel, upon seeing this initiated an energy blast of his own. 

"I think not!" He said while aiming his weapon, the blades of his lance glowing bright red with rapidly accumulated energy, toward Blaze. 

"VOLTEKKA!!!" He yelled. 

Red waves of energy shot toward Blaze, just as she finished gathering the energy for her attack. 

"TEKNOBLAST!!!" Blaze yelled, unleashing the torrent of energy that now encircled the end of her staff. 

Blaze's energy blast shot toward Shrapnel's energy wave. When the two energy blasts met, the resultant explosion was so bright that everyone was momentarily blinded. Blaze hoped that hers' was enough to cancel out Shrapnel's. It was not. Shrapnel's Voltekka bulldozed through her Teknoblast and engulfed her. Blaze screamed as it began ripping through her armor... 

END CHAPTER 3 

Author's Comments: 

Poor Blaze, it seems that she's not having a very good day... 

What will become of Shard IceBlade, and does Blaze survive Shrapnel's assault? 

Find out in the next installment of this exciting series! 

Well, until then... JA NE! 

-------------------------- Tell me your thoughts about this chapter of my story by emailing me at 

autobot_city@hotmail.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Recollections of a Tekkaman  
  
Copyrights:  
-Teknoman / Tekkaman-Blade and related characters are property of Sotsu-Tatsunoko Productions Inc. / Saban Entertainment.  
-The Character "Tekkaman Shard" was created by me (Teknos Shard) and is not to be confused with "Teknoman Shard" which was created by Leizel Ann. They are totally different characters!  
"Teknoman Blaze" and "Tekkaman Shrapnel" are also my creations.  
-"Teknoman IceBlade" is the property of IceBlade.  
________________________________________________________________________  
I have decided to use terms from both Tekkaman-Blade 2 (I have not seen the original Tekkaman Blade series) and Teknoman.  
For example:   
Teknoman = Regular ordinary armored Form  
Tekkaman = More powerful form of A Teknoman.   
Note: Tekkaman status can ONLY be reached when a Teknoman uses another Teknoman's transformation crystal in conjunction with his/her own.  
Blastor = Ultimate (almost god-like) State - Highest level a Teknoman can possibly reach. Though, there is currently no knowledge of anyone who's been able to or have tried to achieve this state.  
  
Just so people don't get confused when reading this chapter, the names of the energy weapons that Teknomen and Tekkamen use are series specific. Teknoman have their Teknoblasters, and Tekkamen have their Voltekkers - Same type of weapons, different names for them.  
When a Teknoman rises to Tekkaman level, the names of his abilities change to fit the format of his new status (I don't think this makes sense, and I am the one writing it!).   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Recollections of a Tekkaman  
By Brandon Atkinson  
  
Chapter 4 - The Battle Begins....  
  
Shard and IceBlade watched in horror as Shrapnel hit Blaze with his more powerful energy blast.  
  
A bright explosion shortly followed, and Shard and IceBlade were momentarily blinded.  
When the light finally faded away, Shard saw Blaze lying in human form on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Shard, while I distract Shrapnel, you get Blaze out of here." Iceblade half-whispered.  
  
"Right, but try not to get yourself killed, okay? I don't like to bury my friends." Shard responded.  
  
"NOW!" IceBlade said.   
  
They broke free of their restraints and disappeared in a blur of lines. Shrapnel was 50 meters away, and he was facing Blaze, so he did not see Shard and IceBlade make their move.  
  
***  
  
In his "blurred" state, Iceblade, now in his Tekno-form, began his attack on the person who used to be his friend.  
IceBlade was fast, charging in and striking his opponent then running away, before he could react.  
  
"WHA-!" Shrapnel gasped staggering from the wounds inflicted by IceBlade's weapons. He had no idea where his enemy was.  
  
Meanwhile, Shard, also in Tekno-form, exited out of his Blurred State just long enough to pickup the wounded Blaze and then Blurred out again. This did not go unnoticed by Shrapnel who happened to be looking in that direction at the time.  
  
"So, these attacks are just a diversion to buy Blaze time to escape. Well, I will get her and the other one soon enou- ARGH!" Shrapnel staggered from the force of another blow. "I will deal with this annoying pest first." Shrapnel thought.   
  
"Enough of this!" He roared. He made a gesture with his right hand and somewhere off to the right of him, a scream of pain could be heard and IceBlade was forcefully returned to the visible world. IceBlade hit the ground hard and laid still.  
Shrapnel walked over to where IceBlade was lying, and hauled him to his feet by his throat.  
  
"First I'll kill you, and then I'll kill your friends." Shrapnel sneered.  
  
"I don't think so, not if I have anything to say about it!" IceBlade said.  
  
Then he closed his eyes tight and muttered something.   
Finally in a louder voice he said "LIGHTBLAST!"  
  
A real bright light, almost equaling that of the sun itself, flared up into Shrapnel's face, blinding him and causing him to lose his grip on IceBlade.   
  
"AHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! What did you do to My Eyes?!" Shrapnel screamed covering his face with his hands.   
  
"Take that you bastard!" IceBlade muttered. He flew away to a safe distance, and began casting another spell.  
  
The light quickly faded and Shrapnel shortly regained his sight. His left eye had been destroyed and the left side of his face had taken some serious damage. He turned to where IceBlade was.  
  
"ARGH! You F***ing ASSHOLE! You destroyed my eye! For that I am going to make you suffer greatly before I kill you." He declared.  
  
IceBlade was about halfway through casting the spell when Shrapnel suddenly charged at IceBlade. IceBlade didn't have any time to get ready as Shrapnel attacked. He was even more ferocious than before. Shrapnel slashed fiercely at IceBlade with his lance scoring a few hits in the process.  
  
IceBlade managed to get one of his swords up in time as Shrapnel brought his lance at him again. Deflecting the blow, he jabbed at Shrapnel with the other sword, and missed.  
Shrapnel grabbed IceBlade's free weapon out of his hand and tossed it away.  
  
"Shit!" IceBlade thought.   
  
Then Shrapnel activated his laser whip (the thing that Tekkamen use to retrieve their thrown weapons) and wrapped it around IceBlade causing him to drop his remaining sword.  
  
"Now you wont get away!" Shrapnel said. He then thrust his lance right into IceBlade's chest.  
  
"AAAHHH!" IceBlade screamed.   
  
"I think its time that I send you on your way...to Hell!" He powered up his Voltekker.   
  
"NO!" IceBlade exclaimed.  
  
"Goodbye IceBlade, it was nice killing you." He stated evilly.   
  
"VOLTEKKA!" He yelled as he activated his now fully charged energy weapons.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" IceBlade screamed as the powerful energies tore through him.  
  
***  
  
Shard had gotten Blaze away from the battleground safely and was now tending to her wounds as best he could in the cave behind the waterfall.  
  
"Shard?" Blaze said weakly.  
  
"Yes, I am here." He answered.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You were hurt pretty bad. Iceblade distracted Shrapnel long enough for me to get you out of there. I don't know if he is all right." Shard told her.  
  
"Shard, IceBlade wont be able to even hold his own against someone as powerful as Shrapnel. He has become far stronger than i had thought possible. You wouldn't survive either in your present state. Neither of you are powerful enough. It seems that I also wasn't strong enough..."  
  
"What do you mean 'in my present state'?"  
  
"Shard, I don't have much time left, and where I go next, I wont be needing my powers. I want you to take my crystal and use it to enhance your own abilities, if you can." She handed her orange colored crystal to Shard.  
  
"I don't know how."   
  
"You will shortly. Now open your thoughts to me."  
  
Shard new better than to argue with her (even in her weakened state, she could probably still kick his ass right into next year!) so he let her into his mind. Suddenly his memory was a jumble of information and images, like when Blaze had shown him what happened at antarctica - only now it was much more ...  
  
When it ended, the crystal outline on Blaze's forehead began to dim, and slowly fade out.  
  
"Shard," she said in his mind "I know you will be victorious."  
  
And with that, the crystal outline completely faded and Blaze's presence faded from his mind and she died.  
  
"Goodbye Blaze... I shall avenge your death even if it means my own!" Shard said, his voice filled with sadness.  
  
Shard turned to leave the cave that held the cairn of rocks which was Blaze's grave. He looked up just as a bright explosion filled the sky in the distance. In the back of his mind, he felt IceBlade scream in pain.  
  
"Oh Shit! Time just got a heck of a lot shorter." Shard thought.  
  
He knew what to do now. Before Blaze had died she gave him all her knowledge, training and abilities... he hoped that he was now an equal to Shrapnel and there was only one way to find out.  
His mind was a jumble of information, it would be awhile until he could sort the information and clear his mind enough to even begin analyzing it. Shard saw bits and pieces of tactics and other 'things' in his mind.  
  
He wondered why Blaze hadn't used any of these abilities against Shrapnel when she was fighting him...but there was no time to figure out any of this now, his best friend was getting his butt royally kicked by someone who used to be his friend.  
  
"TEK-POWER!!!" Shard yelled holding Blaze's crystal high over his head.  
  
It flared brightly, more so than it normally would, and Shard was surrounded in orange light.   
He barely able contain a sudden cry of pain as his existing armor was reformed right on his body, and that meant that whatever adjustments the TeknoPod had originally made to his body were also being redone - he was being reformatted, almost like a floppy disk so to speak. The orange light that surrounded him began to change color. It was changing from orange to white.  
  
Shard blasted off towards the battle while he was still re-transforming.   
He hoped that IceBlade would still be all right.  
  
***  
  
The energy blast subsided but the pain did not. Shrapnel pulled his lance out of IceBlade's battered body and threw him to the ground.   
  
"Maybe if I play 'dead', he'll think I am..." IceBlade thought.  
  
He closed his eyes and was very still.  
  
Shrapnel towered over IceBlade's body. "Ha!" he snorted. "What a pathetic excuse for a warrior you turned out to be." He kicked IceBlade a few times until he was sure he was 'incapacitated'.   
  
"Argh!" He winced from the force of the kicks "I'll get you for that!" IceBlade thought.  
  
Shrapnel turned and walked away from IceBlade. IceBlade then resumed silently casting the spell that had been so rudely interrupted by Shrapnel.  
  
***  
  
Shard flew towards the battle field. He could sense what was happening to IceBlade, that his friend was on the ground and Shrapnel was standing over him. He sensed that IceBlade wasn't dead and breathed a sigh of relief. He also sensed that IceBlade was "silently" casting a spell, a long one, one that was extremely powerful, and could use up almost all of his energy reserves. How Shard knew that, he wasn't sure. Shard hoped that he was not yet visible to the enemy. His armor had finished reconfiguring itself, and he now looked quite different, he also felt stronger and faster than he had before.  
  
He focused his thoughts and carefully sought the presence of his battered friend through a mind-link. He felt IceBlade's presence.  
  
"IceBlade, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, its going to take me a while to get there, so hang on."   
  
"I will try, but this guy is tough."   
  
"Yes he is, but we will make him pay! Oh by the way, Good luck with your spell."   
  
""Wha-? How'd you know that I was casting a spell?" IceBlade's asked, but Shard had already ended the mind-link.  
  
Shard then concentrated thoughts and Blurred.   
  
***  
  
Shard wasn't the only one who was en-route to the battle field. For at that moment, a shadow moved in the woods below.  
  
***  
  
Shrapnel continued to walk away from the supposedly incapacitated IceBlade, wondering where had Blaze and the other Teknoman had gotten to.  
  
"Now..." Thought IceBlade, and he slowly got to his feet.  
Sharapnel heard something scraping the ground behind him, turned around, and saw IceBlade getting up.  
  
"Are you still alive?!? Oh well, at least your turning out to be challenging prey. Heh heh heh." The evil one said chuckling.  
  
"More than you know Pal!" IceBlade muttered.   
  
IceBlade then pointed his remaining sword at Shrapnel and it began to glow, then burst into a very intensely burning red flame.  
  
Upon seeing this, Shrapnel smirked and said.  
  
"Now what can you possibly be doing?"  
  
"This ... CORONA FIRE!!!!!" IceBlade yelled.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. First, there was a flash at the end of his burning sword. Then, a real bright flash at Shrapnel's feet, and finally, a column of bright flame shot up from beneath Shrapnel, turned orange, then bright blue, and finally pure white as the flame approached and passed 1000,000 degrees. Then suddenly the flame disappeared and there stood Shrapnel in heavily singed and smoking armor. His armor was even blacker than before (if that's possible).   
  
"Heh heh heh, My turn." Shrapnel said chuckling evilly as he again charged his Voltekker, his armor seemed to be no longer smoking.  
  
As he is about to fire, a small missile-like object smashed into Shrapnel from behind, and he lost control of the already gathered energy in his Voltekker and it caused an explosion that rocked the surrounding country side.   
  
When the explosion subsided, there stood Shrapnel looking pretty much the worse for wear. His armor was beginning to crack in several places.  
  
"ARRGH! Who did that?!?" he yelled.   
  
He didn't get an answer. He looked around but didn't see anyone. A shadow flickered at the edge of vision for a split second, then he felt a presence behind him.  
He turned around to look in IceBlade's direction and saw the back of a Teknoman standing there in front of IceBlade.   
  
The Teknoman pressed his right hand against IceBlade's chest. A white glow encircled the hand and soon it covered IceBlade as well. In a moment or two, IceBlade was fully healed and all traces of battle damage were gone from his armor.  
  
"Thanks." IceBlade said.  
  
The Teknoman just nodded his head and turned to look at Shrapnel. The newcomer was clad in black, bluish-purple, and dark-green armor with smokey-grey trim. He was also holding a very long sword that had a huge jewel on the end of its hilt.  
Shrapnel immediately knew who this Teknoman was.  
  
"Shadow." He seethed.  
  
"So we meet again..." Shadow said pointing his weapon at Shrapnel.  
  
"You wish to fight me?" Shrapnel said taking the gesture as a challenge. "So be it then." Shrapnel brought out his lance. "My Warriors," He sent out telepathically. "you will deal with IceBlade. I shall handle this one."   
The responses came a few seconds later, "Understood Master." "Yes Sir." "As you wish Master." "It shall be so My Lord."  
  
"Lets rock!" Shadow said adjusting his grip on his weapon.  
  
As they are about to do battle, a commotion erupts from the area of the forest where Shrapnel first appeared. 4 Teknomen appeared and charged at IceBlade.  
IceBlade dove out of the way of the oncoming attackers and picked up his other sword on the way. Now that he had both of his weapons, he could finally cast some his more powerful attack spells. He really didn't need the swords themselves to cast the spells, he did, however, need the jewels that were embedded in the pommels of the weapons - for they served as magical amplifiers and are more powerful when paired. That, and when certain spells are cast using the jewels, the swords look cool, and the damage done to the target of such a spell is great.  
  
"To my swords, I call the power to turn back the darkness." He chanted.  
  
IceBlade's swords began to glow as the jewels were powered up. He then held his swords out in front of him and crossed them. The glow intensified and it looked like IceBlade was covered in a radioactive-like aura making him look really supernatural. He then charged his TeknoBlasters and smiled evilly beneath his helmet. "This wont hurt me as much as its going to hurt you guys!" He said. Then he yelled, "TeknoBlast!" , fired his TeknoBlasters and released the built up energy from his swords. The two blasts of energy combined and shot forth toward the 4 evil Teknomen at an incredible rate.   
  
Meanwhile, Shadow and Shrapnel were engaged in single combat. Shrapnel thrusted his lance at Shadow, Shadow deflected the blow with his right gauntlet. They jumped back from each other. Shadow charged at Shrapnel and leaped into the air, holding his sword high above his head, ready to bring it down upon his enemy. He did so, but his swing was blocked as it had run into a force field of some kind. Shadow looked at Shrapnel and noticed that Shrapnel's helmet crystal was glowing very brightly.  
  
"Incredible, he's using mental energy to form that shield." Shadow thought.  
  
Just then, a huge explosion nearby, blew the two warriors apart from each other as IceBlade had unleashed his magic-enhanced Teknoblast upon his 4 opponents.  
  
***  
  
The explosion was incredible. There was smoke billowing out of the huge crater that his attack caused. The smoke cleared and there were 3 Teknomen still standing, the fourth had been vaporized.   
  
"NO!" IceBlade exclaimed in his thoughts. He had put just about everything he had into that attack, and then some! Without any Magic Power, he was now forced to rely on raw strength alone. IceBlade continued to look at his adversaries, he noticed that the reason they survived was that they had managed to raise some kind of shield that was strong enough to protect them against the attack that had just annihilated their comrade.  
  
It was becoming clear to IceBlade that he was having the worst kind of luck anyone could get. 2 of the 3 evil Teknomen charged at IceBlade, all he could do was block their attacks. One Teknoman, in dark grey armor, swung his weapon - a spiked-ball and chain - at IceBlade, IceBlade raised his sword to block. The ball and chain had wrapped around the blade, and pulled it out of IceBlade's grasp. The other Teknoman, garbed in dark purple and pinkish-red armor, engaged IceBlade in close combat, using what appeared to be an ax of some kind, while the grey Teknoman now stood aside waiting for a chance to attack. The grey Teknoman saw his chance as The Purple/red Teknoman forced IceBlade's attention elsewhere leaving his left side was unprotected. He decided to use this opertunity to his advantage. He swung his ball and chain at IceBlade's unprotected side and .... It connected. IceBlade screamed with pain as he swore visciously at himself for not keeping an eye on the grey Teknoman.   
  
The Third Teknoman, black and dark green in color, attacked with his weapon - a firece looking spear. IceBlade managed to avoid his attack by mere inches. The purple Teknoman swung his axe-like weapon at IceBlade's lower back, more specifically at the spot where his upper torso armor ended and the armor protecting his ass began. The blade of the weapon hit its mark, broke through the armor, and cut deep into the flesh beneath and snapped the spinal cord! IceBlade barely controled a scream, falling into a heap as his legs suddenly gave out from under him. The Dark Teknomen then set themselves upon IceBlade, pounding the living daylights out of him, and there was nothing he could do to stop them!  
  
***  
  
Shrapnel had quickly recovered from the explosion, an saw that one of his minions was destroyed.   
  
"Stupid incompetant fool forgot to cast his barrier shield..." Shrapnel thought to himself.   
  
Shadow also had recovered from the blast and had taken notice of IceBlade's handiwork.  
  
"Impressive." Shadow remarked.  
  
Shadow then saw IceBlade's horrible defeat at the hands of Shrapnel's Dark Teknomen.  
  
"Savage Bastards!" Shadow thought.   
  
He charged at the the Teknomen and engaged them in a melee.  
  
Shrapnel, seeing this, decided that his warriors could handle Shadow. He told his warriors so and then left to find where Blaze and Shard had hidden themselves like the cowards.  
  
***  
  
When Shard reached the battle field, he was shocked to see his best friend laying on the ground like he was run over by a train. He also saw 3 Teknomen involved in a melee with another Teknoman nearby. He un-blurred, in human form, beside his fallen comrade and assessed his condition. IceBlade was in worse shape than Shard thought was humanly possible. The only thing that Shard could do right now was to get IceBlade's body to begin the healing process. He mind-linked with IceBlade and did so. He also took control of his nervous system and shut down the pain recepters at the damaged areas.   
  
"I can't heal you by myself right now, but I can at least keep you from feeling anymore pain for a while. Rest my friend." Shard said. And with that, Shard put IceBlade into a forceful slumber. Then he with drew his prescence from IceBlade's mind.  
  
Shard looked over at the melee and saw that the 3 Teknomen had completely surrounded the fourth. The unknown Teknoman was just barely holding his own, but wouldn't last much longer.  
  
"3 vs 1, that's not right." Shard said reaching into the bluish monk-like outfit he was wearing, and pulled out a Diamond Tek-crystal. "So, let's even up the odds a little...TEK-SETTER!"   
  
Shard was then engulfed in a blinding column of white light as he transformed.  
  
Now, before the 3 evil Teknomen and Shadow, stood a warrior garbed in sky-bluish-almost white armor with patches of deep blue and gold here and there,with grey-black "skin", and topped off with an emerald green cape that ran to his ankles and a crystal sword with a diamond edge that was about a molecule thick - in other words, a sword of death.  
  
"Okay, whose first?" Shard asked the 3 evil Teknomen.  
  
They took their time in deciding who was the first person to fight Shard. They even did Rock - Paper - Scissors - which all ended in ties. While they decided who was going to be first, Shard began to sort out the information that Blaze had given him. There was a lot of stuff here Shard noticed. Eventually, after giving up on a decision, the evil Teknomen all charged at Shard as one.  
The charge was rather short lived however, because Shard then sliced the 3 Teknomen neatly in half with one stroke. They fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood and guts.  
"That's for IceBlade." Shard said.  
  
Shard turned to Shadow, and asked: "Would you like to do the honors.... um... what did you say your name was?"  
  
Shadow replied "With pleasure, and the name's Shadow. And you are?"  
  
"Shard."  
  
"Ah. I'll only be a moment..."  
  
Shadow mumbled something, then he held out his palm, face up, and suddenly there was a ball of flame in it, and it was getting bigger. When it reached the size of a basketball, Shadow shouted: "FIRE BALL!" as he hurled it at the 'Pile-O-Teknomen'.  
There was a huge explosion and another crater. When the smoke cleared, all that Shard could see that was left of the Dark Teknomen were little peices of scorched armor.  
  
"Cool." Was all Shard had to say.  
  
Shadow and Shard went over to where IceBlade lay.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know Shadow. IceBlade was beat up pretty bad, and to make matters worse, his spine was completely severed. I don't know if I can heal him but I will try. Shard replied in a grave tone.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice said.  
  
Shard and Shadow looked around for the source of the voice, but they didn't see anyone.  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion threw the three of them across the clearing.   
  
Shard looked up from where he was thrown and saw Shrapnel hovering in mid air about 20 feet up.  
  
Shrapnel, his armor nolonger showing any damage whatsoever, suddenly descended to the ground and walked over to where IceBlade was thrown by his little explosion. He could clearly see that his old friend was writhing in pain - apparently Shard's little treatment had worn off.  
  
"I can see that you are in great pain Teknoman IceBlade. Why don't you allow me to end it for you?" Shrapnel offered.  
  
"Go to hell." IceBlade said.  
  
"Been there, done that. Why don't you go in my place?" Shrapnel said as he picked IceBlade up by the throat with one hand. With the other hand he took hold of his weapon, which appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed IceBlade just below his chest armor. IceBlade screamed. As if that wasn't enough, Shrapnel then removed his hand from IceBlade's throat, muttered something which caused his hand to glow electrically.  
  
"Lets see how you like a MEGA SHOCK." He said placing his hand on his weapon's blade. The electricity surged from his hand through his lance and into IceBlade.  
  
"NO!" Shard cried.  
  
IceBlade screamed in pain, again, as the electricity surged through his body, totally frying it. When the shock ended, Shrapnel then took hold of IceBlade, removed his lance, dropped it on the ground, and hurled IceBlade's body at Shard and Shadow. Shadow caught the "crispy crusader".   
  
"Shadow, look after him." Shard said as he undid the clasp holding his cape onto his chest armor and let it fall to the ground behind him. He then charged at the Dark Tekkaman with crystal sword in hand.  
  
***  
  
Back at the cave, 3 figures, dressed in purple jumpsuits and white boots and helmets, were waiting outside the entrance while another figure was walking out.   
  
Figure 1: It's Teknoman Blaze all right. There's a cairn of rocks marking where she's buried. It seems that there was another person or persons there too.  
  
Figure 2: Obviously.  
  
Figure 1: There's another thing, the Transformation Crystal is missing.  
  
Figure 3: The other person(s) must've taken it.   
  
Figure 4: Possibly.  
  
Figure 1: If Blaze is dead, then that means that the Teknoman called Shrapnel is in the area.  
  
Figure 2: We must inform the commander about this possible new development. Back to base.   
  
They turn to leave, but find their way blocked by a group of Teknomen.  
  
Figure 1: Wha-!  
  
One of the Teknomen, a male clad in silvery-grey armor covered in a violet over-cloak, moved forward a step and said:  
  
"Blaze was our friend. We cannot allow you or anyone else to desecrate her resting place. So, it seems that you will have to be 'removed'."  
  
The second figure said quietly to the others:  
  
"When I say so, transform and attack."   
  
In a slightly louder voice he said to the Teknomen:  
  
"You are no match for us, as you will soon find out. NOW!"  
  
The four figures suddenly ripped out of their suits in a flash of light and now standing before the Teknomen were: a huge green monster with a horn coming out of its forehead, a sand colored bat-like thing with huge shoulders, a huge red thing with black claws; yellow eyes; it basically looked like huge screwed up crab, and another bat-like thing but this one was covered in purple fur and had long sharp teeth.  
  
One of the Teknomen, a female clad in dark reddish-orange and navy blue armor, said:  
  
"Well that's certainly original. Gotta give them points for creativity."  
  
The other Teknomen chuckled at her comment. The monsters were pissed off by it.  
  
The now enraged monsters charged at the Teknomen. The Teknomen readied their weapons and also charged.  
  
The battle was very short lived because the Teknomen weaponry sliced through the monsters very easily.   
  
As the monster parts hit the ground, they began to dissolve. In a few seconds, there was nothing left of the monsters. A few of the Teknomen were surprised when they saw this.  
  
The silver-grey Teknoman turned to the others and said:  
  
"Let's Go. Shrapnel must not be allowed to escape!"  
  
With that, The Teknomen left as quickly and as quietly as they had come.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
For those of you who have seen The Guyver, you know who and what those monsters are. For those of you who don't, I would recommend renting either of the 2 Guyver live-action movies, or checkout the anime series.  
The reason why, i put them in the story was because i wanted a sortof preview of what the next story would be. That, and I needed some sort of a way to bring the group of Teknomen into the story.   
  
well, I'd better go and start work on the next installment in this story.... so until next time, JA NE!  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! email me at autobot_city@hotmail.com  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Recollections of a Tekkaman  
  
Copyrights:  
-Teknoman / Tekkaman-Blade and related characters are property of Sotsu-Tatsunoko Productions Inc. / Saban Entertainment.  
-The Character "Tekkaman Shard" was created by me (Teknos Shard) and is not to be confused with "Teknoman Shard" which was created by Leizel Ann. They are totally different characters!  
"Teknoman Blaze" and "Tekkaman Shrapnel" are also my creations.  
-"Teknoman IceBlade" is the property of IceBlade.  
________________________________________________________________________  
I have decided to use terms from both Tekkaman-Blade 2 (I have not seen the original Tekkaman Blade series) and Teknoman.  
For example:   
Teknoman = Regular ordinary armored Form  
Tekkaman = More powerful form of A Teknoman.   
Note: Tekkaman status can ONLY be reached when a Teknoman uses another Teknoman's transformation crystal in conjunction with his/her own.  
Blastor = Ultimate (almost god-like) State - Highest level a Teknoman can possibly reach. Though, there is currently no knowledge of anyone who's been able to or have tried to achieve this state.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Recollections of a Tekkaman  
By Brandon Atkinson  
  
Chapter 5 - To The Death: Shrapnel vs Shard  
  
Sparks showered the ground as blades clashed, Shard with his crystal sword and Shrapnel with his ice lance. They grappled, then jumped back, and charged again and repeated for a bit. Shard jumped away again, but this time he blasted off into the air in a streak of light. Shrapnel did the same. They began to attack eachother in mid-air, both streaks of light moving in tight arcs and conecting with one another in a sortof figure-eight pattern.  
  
Shadow watched the battle while trying to heal IceBlade who was suffering from injuries recieved during his battle with Shrapnel's goons and in battle with Shrapnel himself. Shadow worked as hard as he could casting healing spell after healing spell, trying to save the brave warrior, but to no avail, IceBlade's body refused to respond to the spell's effects. IceBlade was dying. Despite this, Shadow continued his efforts. He refused to let this brave warrior perish. He then felt several prescences near him. Shadow looked up and standing before him were several Teknomen. One of the Teknomen, silver-grey in color, spoke to him.  
  
"You need some help Shadow?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Shadow.  
  
"Well then, lets get to work." He said.   
  
The Teknoman called over the rest of the group and they got to work on IceBlade.  
  
Meanwhile up above, the battle raged on. Shrapnel tried to stab Shard with the end of his lance, and missed. Shard then threw a punch at Shrapnel's face, it connected and Shrapnel was sent reeling back a fair distance.  
  
Shrapnel regained his composure and chanted something.   
  
"I summon the tiny spirits of invisibility. Let my form become your form..."  
  
He quickly faded from view, and moved closely behind Shard. He reappeared and clasped his hands together to form a ball and raised them high above his head. He then smashed it into the back of Shard's head.   
  
"WHA-!" Shard exclaimed.   
  
*SMASH!*  
  
The massive force of the blow sent Shard smashing into the ground causing another small smoke billowing crater.  
  
"ARGH Shit! I forgot he could do that." Shard thought as he hit the ground.   
  
When the smoke cleared, Shrapnel was hovering in the air, looking down at his foe.  
  
All that was visible of Shard was part of his torso, head, and his left arm. The rest of him was stuck in the ground.  
  
"Well well well. It seems that you've lost Shard. I will destroy you like I did all the others who have fought against me... and lost. Heh heh heh." Shrapnel said  
  
He then charged up his Voltekker, and fired it at Shard.  
  
"I don't think so pal." Shard thought.  
  
Shard cast a protection spell and braced himself for the onslaught of enrgy. The blast hit and fully engulfed him. After a few seconds of withstanding the torrent of energy, the spell was beginning to disperse, it was then that Shard made his move.  
  
Shard blasted up out of the sphere of energy and smashed his fist into Shrapnel's face, sending him flying. Shard then went on the offensive and hit the Dark Warrior before he hit the ground. He started to unload upon Shrapnel, putting all his rage and anger into his attacks, making them even more powerful. Shrapnel couldn't even get time to gather enough strength to defend himself against his fully enraged enemy. Shard ended his attack with another uppercut, which sent Shrapnel soaring through the air and hitting the ground hard 50 meters away.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the Teknomen had managed to stabilize IceBlade, and had now gone to work on his injuries. While they did this, Shadow allowed himself a glance at the battle nearby.  
  
"You GO Shard! Kick his ass!" he thought. His thought was interrupted as his attention was turned elsewhere.  
  
"Hey Shadow, can you give me some help with this chest wound?" One of the female teknomen asked.  
  
Shadow then got back to work.  
  
***  
  
Shrapnel struggled to get up off of the ground. His armor was riddled with cracks.  
  
"Shard! You will pay dearly for this, I swear it!" Shrapnel stated angrily.  
  
Shrapnel then began to gather energy in his hands.   
  
"This is my strongest spell attack, I hope you find it excruciatingly painful heh heh heh." Shrapnel thought evilly.  
  
When he had gathered all the energy he could, he shot it toward his enemy. Shard saw it comming and braced himself, his shoulder pods opened up and the 4 discs in each pod began to glow a dull green. Shrapnel's spell attack fizzled out as it's energy was absorbed by these discs.  
  
"What?!" Shrapnel exclaimed.  
  
Now Shard began to gather energy of his own, combining it with Shrapnel's energy, the discs in his shoulder pods changed color from the dull green to a blazing white. He then quickly chanted an attack spell, combining its destructive energy with that of what he had already gathered. Shard then released all this energy as one huge blast!  
  
"TAKE THIS! ULTRA VOLTEKKA!" Shard shouted.  
  
Upon hearing him yell that attackname, everyone, even IceBlade who had just now regained consiousness, quickly turned to look as Shard unleashed the amount of built up energy toward his enemy. The huge ball of pulsating energy came at Shrapnel so quickly that he couldn't even dodge it. It slammed into him like a butterfly getting hit by a mack truck!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Shrapnel screamed as the massive blast of energy smashed into him.  
  
*K-A-B-O-O-M-!*  
  
The mushroom cloud-like explosion was so huge that everyone in the area was momentarily blinded from the intense light it caused. When everyone regained their sight, they noticed that it was expanding - right towards them!  
  
"Holy Shit!" Everyone but Shard thought at the sametime.  
  
Shard saw this and quickly made some motions with his hands, said a short chant and all the Teknomen dissappeared. Shard then did the same for himself, only milliseconds before the ground on which he had been standing was destroyed by the expanding cloud of doom.  
  
***  
  
Inside the cave, the air shimmered slightly as 9 Teknomen and right behind them, 1 Tekkaman suddenly appeared.  
  
"What the fuck happened?!?" The silver-grey Teknoman exclaimed.  
  
Before Shard could answer, a weak voice said:  
  
"It was a teleportation spell."  
  
Everyone turned towards where IceBlade, now in human form, lay.  
  
"Blaze was going to teach it to me one day." He said, then broke into a coughing fit.  
  
Shard turned towards the entrance. The light of the explosion had died down.  
  
"I'm going back to look around." He stated. "Shadow, you're with me."  
  
"Right." He responded.  
  
They then left the cave. The others got back to tending to IceBlade's injuries.  
  
***  
  
Smoke was still billowing out of the huge crater left by the Ultra Voltekka, as Shard and Shadow flew into the area.  
  
They landed to examine the crater's edge.   
  
Shadow whistled as he surveyed the damage. "I think you over did it a bit." He commented.  
  
"It was the only way. He had to be stopped or he would have killed us all." Shard responded.  
  
Shard looked down into the crater. He noted it went pretty deep.  
  
"Stay here and keep an eye out for anything, I'm going in." Shard said to Shadow.  
  
"Okay, be careful Shard." Shadow said.  
  
Shard activated his thrusters, and began to descend into the depths...searching for any sign of Shrapnel.  
  
When Shard reached the bottom, he still hadn't found anything except scorched earth. He looked up at the top, he guessed that he was about 800 feet below ground.  
  
Shard did a search of the bottom but still didnt find anything. Then he flew back out of the crater and then he and Shadow returned to the cave to report their results.  
  
***  
  
Shortly after Shard and Shadow left the area, down in the bottom of the crater, the ground was disturbed as something broke through from underneath the surface. It was a hand. It looked a bit scorched, and it was twitching slightly.  
  
The end  
  
Author's Comment:  
  
WHY WONT THIS GUY JUST DIE!?!   
  
The answer is, I'm not finished with him yet. :-)  
  
Some Background info of how this story came to be, and plans for future works:  
  
The reason why i had originally started writing this story in the first place (Jan 1999) was because a couple of friends wanted me to do a story, since they were doing some also. I had decided that i would try my hand at writing a Teknoman/Tekkaman fanfic. After 1 total plot rewrite and a few revisions, this version of the story is the result. It took me 1 year to get it to the state where I was satisfied with it and thought it was suitable for others to read. I will be writing a few more stories about Tekkaman Shard. Look for The Evil Tekkaman Shrapnel to return in the 3rd story titled "The Return."  
  
What I hope to write next is a crossover with The Guyver, which the events in it will shortly follow the events in this story. I will be assuming that the events that take place in Guyver episodes 7-12 don't happen, because I have yet to see those episodes (I will someday :-). The story will be titled "The Hunt."  
  
  
Special Thanks go to:

UPN & Fox 29 WUTV Buffalo - For showing Teknoman in the first place (then taking it off so quickly, but I won't go into that right now....).

Urban Vision - For translating and releasing Tekkaman-Blade 2.

Teknos Warhammer - If I hadn't read your fic's first I would have never even formed any ideas for my own fic.

Leizel Ann - For giving me some advice early on about how to write one of these things... and for posting the fic on your site.

Tyara Chao - For helping me with Shard's description (The drawing you did helped alot. Thanks ^_^)

Tekno - For helping me with Blaze's death scene and some of the fight scenes

Guyver C - For helping with the other character descriptions

Carter P. (IceBlade), Matt D. (The Gemmaknight) - For being the first one's to ever read this story, helping with ideas when I ran out and for pointing out any errors that I had made.

And last but not least, The readers for taking the time to read this story to the end.

Anyway, that's enough of my rambling....

Oh yeah, before I go, I ask you to please email me at autobot_city@hotmail.com with your opinions of what you thought of this chapter, and of the whole story sofar...also any ideas for future Teknofics are greatly welcomed as well. Thanks.  
  
Until next time, TEKNOPOWER!  



End file.
